doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Rune
Formerly known as Tarhun Bulfose, Rodney is the silver dragonborn Bard of the Crusaders of the truth. Creating a fresh take in music, his popularity skyrocketed. He's great with all manner of instruments but prefers guitars, pianos, violins and harmonicas. He's an overall a rad guy to have around, even though he can be a bit of a horn dog at times. Rodney is played by McLean/mac. Description Appearance Rodney Is a Silver Dragon born that makes it a point to stay clean. as a result he glitters and shines like that of a disco ball. he currently wears a Mythril lined tuxedo so that he may properly fight evil and look good doing it. instead of horns like normal dragon born he has snow white hair that he's fashioned into a long ponytail and a pompadour in the front. at his side he carries Fury of the storm an electric guitar made of blue dragon parts, which Rodney can use as a battle axe if need be. Along with that he is damn near always seen with a pair of gold trim aviator shades. Personality At heart Rodney is a thrill seeker, he always does things in a stylish and cool way. Rodney has by far the biggest ego out of all the crusaders, and he hates to see it tarnished in any way. He's also rather indulgent towards any kind of desire, which includes alcohol and sex. not the healthiest of hobbies but it distracts him from his Daddy Issues. He has little faith in things like gods and faith since his circumstances at birth have led him to such bad terms with his villiage. To summarize, Rodney Rune is a fun- loving, Hard Rockin guy, and one that you shouldn't mess with. Background In the home Village of Tarhun Bulfose there's a legend that every 500 years, someone is born with Arcane powers and is said to have a great destiny. This was the case for Tarhun Bulfose as he was born as a silver dragonborn in a village of White dragonborn. so from birth the entire Village was against him, mostly out of spite or jealosy. Tarhuns family however still had his back though. though when he discovered his love and talent for music, His father and brothers lost all faith from that point. rejecting him completely since music and entertainment is a strictly a feminine role in the villiage and cultural things like that are law to Tarhun's father, him being the village cheif. soon after this Tarhun traveled north to the country of Ennius to start getting a better understanding of his arcane powers by going to collage, he enrolled in a combat collage named Valorous. Once he completed his education he pursued to make a name for himself. traveling west and ending up in mundus memeia. where he met who now make up the crusaders of the truth. Relationships Crusaders of the truth As a whole, Rodney sees the crusaders as his new family. filled with people that actually care for him and have his back when he needs it. Thus he gives everything he has to support them. Apollo Flint even though they're both dragonborn, Rodney does not think very highly of the pirate both on a moral and physical standpoint. though he's pretty good with a sword and has his place in combat, Rodney believes that he's stronger than him in a 1-on-1 fight. Should Apollo mess with the other crusaders, Rodney will not hesitate to put an end to the scourge as fast as he can. Daniel Taure Rodney considers Daniel a close friend, capable ally and source of advice. When they first met Rodney didn't really know too much about the paladin to get a read on him. but as they hung out and traded secrets, they're great friends with different ideas on fun, however their not afraid to get personal with each other. Rodney can ask for advice about life with varying degrees of usefulness and Daniel reciprocates on such things. Rodney also sees Daniel as a guardian with a tendancy to lose himself in his lust for revenge, which makes Rodney worried for him, as revenge stories tend to not end well. Doug Dougingston Rodney doesn't know what to think of Doug, other than trustworthy. to Rodney he has 2 constants; he's always looking for money, and he enjoys the company of the crusaders. Rodney worries for him since Rodney thinks that his greed will be his downfall from grace. though Rodney has specifically stated that he can bear consequences of recieving cursed armor on his own. Motor knight Motor knight is one of the first crusaders along with Rodney, and Rodney has taken a liking to him. He's a good source of dumb fun like sharing a drink and sparing every so often. Rodney and Motor knight have even been doing music together. Motor knight Berates Rodney for his patronage to the whore houses but Rodney thinks thats only because he's on a high horse with his relationship with Jenny. Doofus Loofus Doofus and Rodney briefly met while DL was traveling with his dad and doing his thing and Rodney has always had a liking for the dwarf and the music he played. If it has ever been said that Doofus has never impressed Rodney, then no bigger lie has been told. In fact Rodney has written a song telling about the time that Doofus obliterated a Beholder. (it was actually a spectator But don't worry about it.) That said, Doofus's social skills could use some work in Rodney's opinion. and Rodney is more than ready willing and able to help. Jook Nukem the irresistable charms of the Elven Rogue caught Rodney as soon as he met her. Immediately Rodney had a crush on her, pulling out all the stops to woo her over. however as there was no acknowledgement from the other side and a bit of vomit, Rodney's crush faded. Still he holds her in high regard and respect. should the need arise Rodney would lay down his life for Jook just as he would for (most) of the other crusaders. Gowther While Rodney does not hate the barbarian, He tends to avoid him as he reminds him of his father Thor. That said, Rodney has respect for his capability in combat, and drive to fight the biggest baddest thing he can find. Rodney worries for him since Rodney thinks that his greed will be his downfall from grace. though Rodney has specifically stated that he can bear consequences of recieving cursed armor on his own. T.V Wizard '89 when they first met TV wizard was a fascinating being. much more independent and social than regular constructs Rodney took a liking to the Robo-man. Until in the second campaign where TV wizard had betrayed Rodney and used him for undead magic experimentation. at which point while he felt remorse over the death of his former friend, Rodney ultimately felt that it was necessary and that TVwizard deserved more than to suffer in his own insanity. Thor Bulfose Being Rodney's father, Thor has Rodney's respect for his strength, however that's about it as Thor was one of the first to lose faith in and treat Rodney without respect because of things in his background regarding the culture of Rodney's village. As a result most of Rodney's memories of him are the not good kind, and Rodney hates him for such things. Shery Bulfose Shery is Rodney's mother and the only one in his home village who Rodney loves very deeply. When Rodney was first born with his silver scales as his arcane mark, she could not have been happier. and has thus supported Rodney his whole life. even giving him the harmonica which awakened his Arcane powers. Rodney and Shery write to each other often despite his self-banishment from the village and the disposition between Rodney and his dad. Princess Vento Neila Rodney's newlywed wife. While they only met a few days ago because the marriage was arranged for the protection of Rodney's village. Rodney taken a liking to the maiden. and not in his usual Horndog way. Despite the circumstances of their meeting he hopes to have a true relationship with her, while still adventuring of course. =